Trouble in Paradise
by Inubabie
Summary: After four years of being a happy couple, Kagome and Sesshomaru decide to take a break. Is there devastating secret the reason? Can they work it out or will they decide to call it quits for good? KagXSess, Sequel to 'Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Broth
1. Nightmare

**Trouble in Paradise **

**Summary- After four years of being a happy couple, Kagome and Sesshomaru decide to take a break. Is there devastating secret the reason? Can they work it out or will they decide to call it quits for good? KagXSess, Sequel to 'Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother?' **

**A/N: Hey everyone its me again! I have a lot of big things planned to happen in this fic. And sorry it took so long to post my computer was, uh, out of commission for awhile. Okay, and now the first disclaimer of this fic. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 1- Nightmare **

_'Kagome strapped herself in the car. She started it up and checked all the mirrors. She looked in the backseat and saw Jeff's composed body sitting there casually. _

_"Not happy to see me Kagome, my dear?" _

_"Just leave me alone." _

_"He blames you Kagome. I don't. I told you, you should have married me."_

_"I don't know what you are talking about." _

_"I'm talking about Sesshomaru and the accident. Does the sound of sceeching breaks still haunt you?"_

Kagome sat up in a cold sweat. Her alarm was going off and she leaned over and turned it off. She shivered, but not from the weather. It was nice and sunny outside. The dream was the real reason. She'd been having that dream for two years. It didn't actually have anything to do with Jeff. He died four years before and she only had a few dreams after that until her accident two years ago.

She sat up and put both her feet on the carpeted floor. Her room mate came into the room.

"Are you okay Kags? I heard you mumbling in your sleep again."

"I'm okay."

Serena came and sat beside her. "Are you sure you should leave? I mean, are you ready?"

"I think so. Besides, I'm done with my basics here. There's nothing left for me at this school. Taking a few years off will be good for me and for my relationship. I hope."

"I know things have been weird with you and Sesshomaru. I'm not sure why, but I know it has. But I also know you two love each other. You'll work whatever it is out."

"What will I do without you Serena?"

"You'll do fine. I just want you to be happy again. The way you used to be, ya know?"

"Yes, I want that to."

"Good. Now, get out of bed and get dressed. I only have two days left with you and we are going to have fun."

"Okay."

**1234567890987654321**

Sango smiled as she watched the last of the students leave the dance studio. The teacher walked up to Sango.

"Hey boss!"

"Hey Bridget. So how was class today?"

"It was great. I wouldn't be surprised if we saw all of them in the next great music video."

"That's what I like to hear. Go ahead and get home. I'll lock everything up."

"You are the boss. Say hi to your hunk of a husband for me."

They both laughed.

"I will. Have a good weekend."

"Thanks, you too."

Sango waited until Bridget left the building and then she went down to her office in the basement. She sat down behind her desk and smiled again. It still amazed her how far she had made it in four short years. She owned her own dance studio. In the beginning it had been small, but now it was so popular Sango had to hire forty teachers, including herself. They taught starting at the age of five all the way to eighteen, the group Bridget was in charge of.

Sango noticed that she had a message and pressed the play button.

"Hey, Sango it's Kagome. I know you are in class right now, but I just wanted to tell you for the millionth time that I can't wait to see you. And also to tell you not to worry about me. See ya in a few days."

Sango sighed sadly. Poor Kags. She wasn't sure what had broken Kagome's fun, loving spirit. Kagome just seemed to deflate after her car accident, but Sango didn't really understand why. People got into car accidents every day. She knew there was more to what happened in that accident, but only Kagome and Sesshomaru seemed to know what. Well, and Inuyasha, but he pretends not to know. Sango feared that if Kagome didn't talk about it with someone she'd never move on. And Sango missed the real Kagome.

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha barged into Sesshomaru's office and slammed a stack of folders onto his desk in his downtown office.

"There's the damn shipping schedule."

"Fine." Sesshomaru said ignoring Inuyasha's rudeness.

"I talked to Kagome a few minutes ago." Inuyasha said sitting down.

Sesshomaru looked up in frustration.

"What do you want?"

"She's not doing so good."

"Did she say that?" Sesshomaru said giving Inuyasha his full attention.

"Of course not, but I know she isn't."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked back at his computer. "Have you ever considered that maybe when people say they are okay they really are?"

"Don't give me that shit! You know just as well as I do what's wrong with her."

The phone rang and Sesshomaru picked it up.

**Sess: **Sesshomaru Takashi.

**Kag: **Hi.

**Sess: **Hi, is everything okay?

**Kag: **Yes, I just wanted to make sure my things made it today.

**Sess: **Yes, as far as I can tell everything made it just fine.

**Kag: **Good, so I'll call back later, I know how busy you are.

**Sess: ** Okay, bye.

**Kag: ** Bye.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone. Inuyasha was glaring at him.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Can't you at least tell her you love her? You talk to her like you're talking to a client, and then you don't even say I love you? No wonder she's so messed up."

"So I'm the one to blame?"

"Better you than her. I asked her not to move in with you. I told her to come stay with me and Yukio."

"Are you still trying to take her from me? I doubt she would want to raise your child with Kikyo."

"This isn't about me wanting a relationship with her. I've moved past all of that and Cecilia is my girlfriend and Kikyo is a good mother to Yukio. This is about me protecting Kagome, something you know nothing about."

"If you aren't out of this building in five minutes you will have no job."

"Ha, you can't fire me I own half of this company."

"If you aren't out of this building in five minutes you will no longer have a head, because I will rip it off."

"Feh, whatever." But Inuyasha stood anyway and left the office.

Sesshomaru opened a drawer of his desk to put the folders Inuyasha brought him in it. He moved somethings out of the way and noticed a picture he put in there. He took the picture out, out the folders in, and closed the drawer.

He looked down at the picture. It was Kagome with her room mate in their first year of college. Kagome had the biggest smile on her face. Her dark eye's sparkling and her dark hair shinning. It was good in contrast to her room mate's blond hair and light green eyes. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's eyes. She looked truly happy and he knew at that time she had been and couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever be that happy again.

**1234567890987654321**

"Hey Koga, what do you think about this pose?" Miroku asked. He was on break from his photo shoot.

"As your agent I say never do that again. As your friend I say never do that again."

"Shut up, I don't pay you to be so cruel."

"No you pay me to get you jobs and that pose won't get you anything."

Miroku rolled his eyes. His cell went off and he read his text message from Sango.

"Sango again?" Koga asked smirking.

"Yes, she's really worried about Kagome."

"I think we all are."

"Not Sesshomaru."

"He's just in denial. It's hard to recognize, because he's not an emotional being, but I can tell. He's pretending that everything is how it always has been."

"Do you know something about that accident that I don't? I know Inuyasha does. Did he tell you?"

"I don't know anything. Get your ass on set they are calling for you."

Koga waited until Miroku was busy and pulled out his own cell phone. He sent a text to Kagome asking her if she was okay. A few minutes later she sent one back saying yes. Koga shook his head and pocketed his phone, looking up just in time to see Miroku doing that hooker pose Koga had told him to never do again moments before. Koga frowned and began walking over to the set so he could punch Miroku.

**1234567890987654321**

"That was so awesome!" Serena said getting behind the wheel of her car, Kagome climbing into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, you are a really good tennis player."

"I know and you stink at it."

They both laughed as Serena started the car. Kagome looked out of the window, getting caught in her own thoughts.

_**flashback (three years ago) **_

_Kagome smiled as she and Sesshomaru kissed again. It had been another wonderful Christmas. Kagome lay on her back in Sesshomaru's bed and he did the same. _

_"I had alot of fun today. Yukio is so cute." _

_"He's the spawn of the devil disguised as a cute little kid. Just like Inuyasha was." _

_Kagome giggled. "You exaggerate. It's not his fault your hair is so shiny. Babies love shiny things." _

_"He's out to get me." _

_Kagome laughed again. She propped herself on her elbow and faced Sesshomaru, he did the same. _

_They both knew what was coming but both wanted to wait for the other to say 'it' first. Kagome rolled her eyes. _

_"Sesshomaru, you know I've thought about this a lot but I'm going to throw my plan to the wind and just say what I want to say. I love you Sesshomaru Takashi. I've loved you for a long time now." _

_"I love you too Kagome Higurashi. I've loved you for a long time now." _

_They kissed again. Kagome loved how open he was with her and how closed off he was when they were with a group. She didn't have to say it to him. She knew he understood that. _

_They broke apart the kiss keeping their faces close together. Kagome pulled her shirt over her head and then took off her bra tossing them out of the way. She pulled Sesshomaru on top of her knowing he wouldn't want to push her into anything. _

_He looked down into her eyes. _

_"Kagome, are you sure about this? It's your first time. We could always wait until we get married. I know that's what you wanted." _

_"No, I'm ready. This is the right time, the right place, and you are the right person." _

_Sesshomaru leaned down and brought their lips back together. _

_**end flashback **_

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by Serena trying to get her attention.

"Kagome, are you in there?"

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about something." She wished that night had lasted forever. Her first time, their first time together, had been one of the best things in her life.

"I know, you creep me out when you think. It's like your body is an empty shell."

"I know, sorry." Kagome said, quickly wiping the single tear that ran down her cheek away before Serena could see.

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: That's it for the first chapter! Let me know if you liked it by reviewing please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Moving In

**Trouble in Paradise **

**Summary- After four years of being a happy couple, Kagome and Sesshomaru decide to take a break. Is there devistating secret the reason? Can they work it out or will they decide to call it quits for good? KagXSess, Sequel to 'Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother?' **

**A/N: Hey everyone thanx for all the reviews you guys are awesome as always!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 2- Moving In, Moving Apart **

"Are you sure you don't want me to ride with you to the airport?" Serena asked grabbing Kagome's back pack and slinging it over her shoulders.

"I'm sure, I'll take a taxi. It'll be fine."

"Fine." Serena grabbed Kagome and hugged her closely.

"I'll call you when I get there so you'll know I made it safely."

"Good, I'm at least walking you downstairs and helping you get a cab."

"Alright."

They went out of the dorm and outside to the sidewalk. Serena waved over a taxi.

"I really wish you'd let me ride with you."

"No, I know you have things to do. Please, don't worry about me. I get enough of that from Sango."

"I can never stop worrying about you."

"I'm gonna miss my flight if I don't go now. I'll miss you so much. You're like a sister to me."

"And you are like a sister to me." They hugged again. Serena pulled back and opened the cab door.

"Now, get out of here before I start crying. It'll ruin my tough reputation."

Kagome smiled and got into the cab. She waved at Serena as the driver drove away.

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha growled as he listened in on Sesshomaru's conversation. When he knew Sesshomaru hung up the phone he busted into the office.

"What the hell are you thinking? Do you want her to leave you? Not that it'd be a bad idea she's obviously not going to get any better staying with you."

"I'll be in the middle of a meeting when her plane lands."

"Then I'm going to pick her up."

"You'll be in the meeting too."

"Forget the meeting, I'm going to pick Kagome up."

"Go ahead." Sesshomaru said standing up and walking out of the office.

Inuyasha picked the phone up and called the driver back.

"Hey ass hole you better not be at that airport I'm gonna go get Kagome...I don't give a damn what Lord Sesshomaru said if you want to live you'll listen to what Lord Inuyasha is saying and I'm saying you better not show your face there!" Inuyasha slammed down the phone and looked at the clock on the wall then he ran out of the office.

**1234567890987654321**

Sango paced back and forth in her livivng room.

"Sango, please sit down. You are starting to make me nervous too."

Sango smiled at her husband and sat down beside him. "Sorry Miroku, but I just don't think Kagome is ready to live with Sesshomaru."

"I know you are worried about her, everyone is, but you have to let her and Sesshomaru figure it out. You can't do it for them even though I know you wish you could."

Sango kissed his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know you're right. I also know you have a shoot in five minutes and that if I want to be at Kagome's when she get's there I'll have to leave now."

Miroku gave a nod. Then jumped to his feet.

"Five minutes! Damn it I'm going to be late again!"

Sango laughed as Miroku kissed her and ran out of the door. She picked up his keys and gave them to him when he came back in to get them.

"I'll see you in a couple of days." Miroku said running out of the door again.

Sango laughed again. Then grabbed her own keys.

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome tried not to look disappointed when she saw Inuyasha waiting for her and not Sesshomaru. She was glad to see Inuyasha, but she still wished Sesshomaru would have come.

"Hey Kags!" Inuyasha said hugging her.

"Hey, Inu! I'm so glad to see you."

Inuyasha grabbed the few bags Kagome had and they began walking towards the exit.

"It's good to see you too. It's been awhile."

"Yeah, three months. But now I'll get to see you everyday."

"I"m glad and Yukio will be too."

"How is my god son doing?"

"He's doing well. He's a real handful."

"I bet he's just like you were."

"I look like a saint compared to him."

Kagome giggled. They arrived at Inuyasha's car and he opened the door for Kagome.

"I see Cecilia has done a number on you."

"Yeah and Yukio. With him around I have to be the adult."

Kagome got in and buckled her seat belt and Inuyasha did the same.

"A little growing up never hurt anyone."

"Yeah, I know, but I sometimes miss being that immature jerk I used to be. But then I look at my son and know I'm a better person now."

"Yes you are. I'm just sorry things didn't work out with Kikyo."

"It's better this way. She's got Naraku and I have Cecilia."

"How is Cecilia?"

"She's good. I'm actually thinking about asking her to marry me." He said casually.

"Are you serious! That's great! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to make a big deal of it."

"But it is a big deal. I can't believe it!"

"You act like I've already asked her and she's already said yes."

"She will say yes."

"How do you know?"

Kagome could tell Inuyasha was really worried about what Cecilia would say even though he passed the question off as nothing.

"Because she's crazy about you. She'll deffinately say yes."

"I don't know she's stubborn." But he let out a sigh of relief anyway.

"Just like you."

"And Yukio."

"Yes, and Yukio. Sango said she's going to meet me when we get there." Kagome didn't want to say when she got 'home'. It felt weird to say that her home was Sesshomaru's home.

"So, have you figured out what you are going to do now?"

"Not yet, but I have a few ideas." Kagome put her cheek on the window and stared out at the scenery. She still wasn't sure what she wanted to with herself. She didn't want to just live at Sesshomaru's and do nothing. That made her feel dependent on him and she didn't want that. Besides, it didn't seem right to her since they aren't married.

_'And who's fault is that?' _Her darker half asked her. Kagome never thought she even had a darker half of herself like most people do. But after her accident all the anger, guilt, and sadness inside of her had to go somewhere and so she developed a side to her that only she could hear and that blamed her for everything bad in her life.

"Good, but you do have two years to figure it out. I wouldn't be too worried about it if I were you. You have a lot of things you are good at."

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha. He gave her a quick smile and turned his attention back to the road ahead of him. She could see the sadness in his eyes when she looked at him. Of course he would know what really happened in the accident. Sesshomaru had known before even she had.

"You're right. I'll figure something out."

**1234567890987654321**

Sango pulled into Sesshomaru's and Kagome's driveway. Cecilia was standing at the front door.

"Hey Cecilia, I thought Sesshomaru had you working down at the office?"

"He did, but he told me he wanted me here for a few months again. Maybe it's because Kagome is coming."

"Probably. So, how are you?"

"I'm doing really well. I saw your husband in a magazine the other day."

"Yeah, thanks to Koga his modeling dream is turning out really well."

"I heard about your studio expansion. It's really great."

"Thank you." Sango looked nervously down at her watch.

"Are they late? Inuyasha went to go get her."

"No, they aren't late. I just worry too much. At least Kagome says I do."

"It's a families job to worry about each other. There they are."

Sango turned around. Sure enough, Inuyasha was behind the wheel and Kagome in the passenger seat. They pulled into the driveway behind Sango's car and Kagome practically jumped out when they stopped.

The two women hugged each other tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Kagome said. And Sango could tell that after such a long time of hearing Kagome's fake happiness, that this time she actually meant it.

"I'm glad to see you too! It's been too long."

The two girls pulled apart and looked at each other.

"You look great San." Kagome said smiling a genuine smile making Sango also smile.

"You too." She lied. Kagome didn't exactly look bad. She would always be beautiful. She just didn't look healthy. Sango shook the thought from her head. She wouldn't dwell on the bad things.

Inuyasha walked over and kissed Cecilia on the cheek and then started to walk back to the car.

"I'll come back and catch up more with you later Kags. Fluffy can't lift a finger without me."

"Okay, Yasha, see ya then."

"Come on Kags, let's go inside and talk."

"Alright."

Kagome followed Sango into her home with her bag on her shoulder. Kagome took a deep breath. It was two months ago that she had last stepped foot in the house. Everything looked the same, but it always looked the same. Sango flopped down on the couch and Kagome sat nervously in the chair across from her. She hadn't done more than talk to Sesshomaru in two months.

"Kagome, I know you keep inisting that you are fine, but I know you're not. Please, tell me what really happened to you?"

Kagome looked down at her feet. "I really am fine."

"Kagome, please don't lie to me. You know you can tell me and no matter what it is I'll still be here for you."

Kagome's eyes swelled up with tears but she bit them back. "I know you are, but...I'm just not ready to tell you. I have to figure out some things first."

Sango smiled. "I understand and I'm here when you are ready."

"What if I'm never ready?"

"You will be Kags. I need to go say hi to Miroku's parents, so you can get settled in. I'll see you later."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sango smiled again and walked out of the door. Kagome sighed.

"I need to unpack." She said outloud getting up to do just that.

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru paused at the front door. He hadn't seen Kagome in so long. He wondered what her reaction to him would be. He unlocked the door and walked in. He didn't know why he expected things to be loud and upbeat. It was just as quiet and peacful as it always was and Kagome was no where in sight. Was it pay back for him not meeting her at the airport?

He went to his bedroom and found her in the middle of a stack of boxes. She turned around and then stood. He looked at her for a long time. She was much thinner, her pants that used to fit perfectly looking baggy and to big. Her shirt was tighter, but he could see that it was something new she had bought.

"I didn't know you were here." She said still not moving.

"I just got here."

"Sorry for the big mess. I'll be done unpacking soon and everything will be out of your way."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He averted his eyes to his feet. He caught the scent of salty tears and knew he had just made a mistake.

"What now you aren't een going to look at me? How many times can I say it wasn't my falt before you will stop blaming me?" Kagome shoved past him and he heard he run up the stairs.

He knew he should have went after her. After all, he really didn't blame her. But then again, if he told her that she would ask why he was acting so strange and he would have to say it was because he blamed himself and he wasn't ready to admit that.

**123456789098765321**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I wsa just busy. I think I will finally reveal Kagome and Sesshomaru's secret in the next chapter I'm just not sure because I don't want to rush this fic. Anyway, do what you guys do best read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Truth Revealed

**Trouble in Paradise **

**Summary- After four years of being a happy couple, Kagome and Sesshomaru decide to take a break. Is there devastating secret the reason? Can they work it out or will they decide to call it quits for good? KagXSess, Sequel to 'Boy Next Door? Or Boy Next Doors Brother?' **

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome as always!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 3- Truth Revealed **

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome slammed the door to the painting room and fell back onto the bed. She didn't understand why he didn't love her anymore. Even the police has said the accident wasn't her fault.

'_Maybe love really doesn't last forever. Inuyasha didn't love me forever. Not in the way he promised. And now Sesshomaru doesn't love me.' _

Kagome sighed and covered herself with the blanket. Maybe she really shouldn't have moved in with Sesshomaru. Maybe she should have tried to rebuild their relationship first.

Kagome closed her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_**-dreaming- **_

"_See you in a few days Kagome! Have fun at Sesshomaru's." _

"_Thanks Serena, don't have too many parties without me!" _

_Serena laughed as Kagome walked out of the door. She smiled to herself. It was finally the weekend and she was going to see her boyfriend. She put a hand on her stomach. No one but she and Sesshomaru knew about the baby yet. They wouldn't be able to keep it a secret much longer. Already she was starting to gain weight. _

_Kagome smiled and began jogging down the hall. She was so excited she could barely contain herself. She finally made it to her car and jumped in. _

_She started to drive but stopped at a red light. When it turned green she was the first one to go. She was blinded by headlights coming towards her. Everything happened so fast. The last thing she heard was the screeching of breaks before she was knocked out by the head on impact. _

_**-end dream- **_

Kagome sat up. Tears were streaming down her face. She put her hand on her stomach just as she had that day. She remembered Sesshomaru coming into the hospital room to see her.

_**-flashback- **_

_Kagome moaned and opened her eyes. She had a horrible headache. She smiled when she saw Sesshomaru, but the smile quickly turned to a frown. She could tell by the look on Sesshomaru's face something was wrong. _

"_W-what happened?" Kagome asked sitting up as much as she could. _

"_You were hit head on."_

"_I'm not talking about that. I mean what happened that made you so upset? I'm going to be okay right?" _

"_You will be fine. The doctor's don't even know yet." _

"_Don't know what yet?" Kagome said getting worried. _

"_The baby didn't make it. It's gone." _

_Now Kagome was really freaking out. _

"_Gone? What do you mean gone? It couldn't have just disappeared!" _

"_Kagome, I think you're going into shock. You know what I'm telling you. The baby is dead." _

_Kagome started crying. "N-no it can't be dead!" _

"_I'll go get the doctor." Sesshomaru said. _

_**-end flashback- **_

The doctors had come in after that and Kagome had made them check. And they confirmed that she had indeed lost the baby. Sesshomaru never tried to comfort her. After he told her about losing the baby he never mentioned it again.

Kagome jumped out of bed she understood what Sango meant. Running away from the problem would never solve it. Kagome left the room and went down the stairs. Sesshomaru was in his bedroom putting away some of her things.

"We have to talk Sesshomaru."

"About what?"

"You know what." Kagome said sitting down on the bed.

Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If we don't talk about it then, I'm afraid what will happen to us."

"We'll be fine. We just need to get used to each other again."

"Is that all you think this is? Do you really believe that?"

"I do."

"No you don't! Would you stop lying to yourself please?" Kagome yelled.

"I'm going upstairs. Don't follow me."

"No, I'll leave."

"Okay, you can go paint. I got you some supplies."

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm leaving. I can't live here until you're ready to move past what happened. Because I finally am."

Kagome grabbed her backpack. "I'll come get my stuff later."

"How are you going to leave? You won't even drive."

"Yes, I will."

Kagome walked out of the room and Sesshomaru followed.

"I'll take you if you really want to leave."

"I don't really want to leave, but I think a break might help. And since I don't really want to leave, I'll drive myself."

"Kagome, you haven't driven in two years. You said you'd never drive again."

"I change my mind." Kagome took her keys out of her back pack. She turned around and looked at Sesshomaru. She walked over and hugged him.

"I love you Sesshomaru and I hope you can love me again someday."

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome went into the garage. She took a deep breath. She had never even been inside her new car. When Sesshomaru had showed it to her Kagome had said she'd never drive again.

She got in and closed the door. She put on her seatbelt. The key went into the ignition and she started it up. A smile spread across her face. Now the only problem was to figure out where to go. Her mother's house was just to close.

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru watched her drive away. She was right of course. They did need to talk about it. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He couldn't help but smile when she drove away, because she was smiling too. Smiling for what she had accomplished. And he smiled for her accomplishment too.

**1234567890987654321**

He heard a knock on his door and slowly went to answer it. He had been taking a nap and would be yelling at whoever was disturbing himHe opened the door and no sound would come out.

"Is this a bad time? I could come back later."

"Kagome? No, it's not a bad time I just wasn't expecting you is all."

Kagome smiled. Something Koga hadn't seen her do without faking it in a long time.

"Sorry, I should have called first. I just really needed to see Ayame."

"She's in Europe for a month, but come in. I'll help as much as I can."

"Thanks." Kagome said walking in. Koga looked outside and saw a car he had never seen in the driveway.

"Who's car? They don't have to wait. They can come in too if you want."

Kagome giggled. "No, it's mine. I drove over here."

Koga's jaw hit the floor. She was laughing and driving. Either she was going crazy or she was finally moving past what happened and fast too.

"Okay, now I really want to know what's going on. Sit down, make yourself at home. Everyone else does."

Kagome sat down. "I told Sesshomaru we should take a break. And then I left." Kagome said frowning.

"Did you get into a fight? Sesshomaru is as stubborn as his brother, he'll get over it."

"I'm the one that started him. I told him I wanted to talk about the accident and he said he couldn't and I told him I couldn't be with him until he could. I shouldn't have abandoned him." She said looking worried.

"I think you did the right thing. Give him time. It seems like you are finally ready to move on he's just not moving as fast as you."

"Yeah, maybe."

"So, why did you want to see Ayame?"

"This is really going to seem strange, but well I know she's a fashion designer, but I wanted to talk to her. Like a therapy session or two."

"Ayame doesn't know anything about that stuff. You could see a real one though."

"I thought about that, but I don't want someone telling me everything is okay. I want someone telling me the truth. And Ayame is always honest when you ask her to give it to you straight up."

"Yeah, she does. I'll tell you what, why don't you have your sessions with me."

"I don't know, you just gave me the 'it's going to be okay' crap two seconds ago."

"I can do it. I'll be completely honest. Only in session though, outside I'm obligated to just be nice because you're my friend."

"Alright, that sounds good."

"And you can stay here."

"I could never ask you to let me. You've already offered so much."

"I am insisting on it. You can stay here and when I'm done with Miroku at the shoots everyday, we'll talk."

"Thank you so much." Kagome said getting up and hugging Koga. "Oh, no." She said when she pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Sango will be on her way to Sesshomaru's to look for me."

"Call her and let her know you're here then."

Kagome smirked. "No, I'll wait little while. This could be fun."

**1234567890987654321**

Sango knocked for the thousandth time. She didn't want to walk in on anything but damn she was tired of waiting. She pulled out the key Kagome had given her and went into the house. It was silent and dark.

"HELLO! KAGOME ARE YOU HERE 'CAUSE IF YOU ARE I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"

"She's not here. That's why I told everyone not to answer the door. How did you get in?"

Sango turned around to find Sesshomaru standing there. He didn't look as he usually did. He wasn't as neat. His hair was sticking up in places and he was wearing something that resembled pajamas.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sango said trying not to laugh.

"Nothing. I don't know where Kagome is. She said she was going to stay somewhere else. I bet she's headed to your house as we speak."

Sango's smile slid into a frown. "She left? Why?"

"She want's to take a break. She said it's be good for us."

"Well can you blame her? You've been a real jerk to her."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, but you should call Kagome. Ask her where she is."

"Why can't you?"

"It'll be better if you do. Just trust me. I can tell by your appearance you want Kagome back and calling her is step one."

Sesshomaru growled but took his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed Kagome's number.

**Kagome: **Sango? Why are you using Sesshomaru's cell phone? You didn't kill him did you?"

**Sesshomaru- **It's Sesshomaru. Like I'd ever let that wench kill me first.

**Kagome- **Sesshomaru? What's wrong is Sango okay?

**Sesshomaru- **She's fine, she's harassing me as we speak. I wanted to make sure you are okay.

**Kagome- **Yeah, I'm fine I'm crashing at Koga's for awhile.

**Sesshomaru- **You mean that pretty wolf boy?

**Kagome- **Yes, tell Sango to come over here. Are you okay?

**Sesshomaru- **Fine.

**Kagome- **Good, I should go. I'll call in a few days.

**Sesshomaru- **Okay.

He hung up the phone.

"She's at Koga's. Would you please leave now?"

"You don't even realize how happy you just made her." Sango said leaving.

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: Well what do ya think? I had to make it a little happier I just couldn't take all the sadness it was depressing me. Sorry about all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter I read over it and realized how bad it was. This one is much better though so enjoy and R&R please!!!!**


	4. Session One

**Trouble in Paradise**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but im failing like half my classes in school so ive been trying to get my grades back up. Thank you to all of you that reviewed you give me motivation to keep writing. PS some of this chapter will be in the first person POV**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 4- Session One**

Koga awoke to the sound of feet pitter pattering across the linoleum kitchen floor. Rain was falling swiftly from the sky.

He climbed out of bed like he did every night around the same time when Ayame was away. He walked quietly to the kitchen. He expected to see Kagome, but instead found a groggy Sango getting herself a glass of water.

She turned when she saw him come in and smiled.

"Sorry, if I woke you. I just couldn't sleep."

"Don't worry about it. I would have woke up anyway. I can never sleep through the entire night when Ayame is away."

"I know what you mean. It's the same way for me when I'm not with Miroku."

"I guess we grew to depend on them."

"Guess so."

"Kagome was right."

"What are you talking about Koga?"

"You do worry too much."

Sango rolled her eyes." Like you don't? I know you text Kagome and check up on her at least once a day."

"I didn't know she told anyone I did that." Koga said blushing slightly.

"Only me. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Do you think you and Kagome having your little 'talks' are such a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't they be? I think they will really help Kagome."

"It's just, well I know you love Ayame and I know Kagome loves Sesshomaru, but everyone knows how you two had a crush on each other."

"We were kids then. I swear my love for Kags is strictly in a friend way."

"I hope so. Well, I should get to bed."

Koga sat up a few minutes after Sango went to bed before going to bed himself.

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha banged in frustration on his brother's front door.

_'Feh, where is that bastard?' _

Finally, one of the maids answered the door looking frightened when she saw it was Inuyasha.

"What the hell took so damn long?" Inuyasha yelled causing the maid to wince.

"I'm sorry Master Inuyasha, but Lord Sesshomaru ordered that no one without a key was allowed to enter today." She whispered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I don't care what he ordered. He has a business to run and I don't have time to stand here and wait for him to put on his beauty products." Inuyasha said trying to push past the woman. Surprisingly, she stood her ground.

"I can't let you in. Since, Ms. Kagome left yesterday he hasn't been himself. You'll just have to run things yourself today."

The door was then shut and locked in his face.

"Damn it."

**1234567890987654321**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I watched the mutt pull out of the driveway. I didn't quite understand why he couldn't get the hint after no one answering the door for twenty minutes. Then it came to me. It's because he's ignorant.

I went back to my desk and sat where I had been for the past three or four hours.

I didn't like Kagome staying with that pretty boy. I know he used to like her and maybe he still does.

The phone begins to ring, but I don't answer. Maybe it's Kagome. One of the maids will get it and tell me if it is.

After no one calls to me for ten minutes I know it's not her.

Guilt rises up starting deep down in the bowels of my stomach and rises up to form a lump in my throat. Why should she call me after I've treated her this way?

**12345678980987654321**

**Regular POV**

Kagome wakes up with Sango's foot a centimeter from her face. She smirks.

"OH MY GOD SANGO THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"

Sango immediately screams and falls onto the ground. She jumps up quickly getting ready to run, then realizes Kagome is on the bed laughing.

"Very funny Kags. What was that for?"

"Your foot was in my face."

"And you couldn't just move it over?"

"And miss the look that was just on your face? No way it was priceless. I wish I would have taken a picture."

Sango frowned. "I know where you sleep."

"Yeah, right here next to me until tomorrow when you go home."

Sango rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Koga already gone?" Kagome asked getting a grip on herself. She hadn't laughed this much in a long time.

"I guess so."

"Hmm, want to go out for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Sounds good, but to get you back for earlier, you're paying."

"Fine by me."

**1234567890987654321**

The day past buy slower than any other had before in Kagome's lifetime. Finally, she found herself sitting on the guest bedroom bed and Koga laying beside her.

"Shouldn't it be me lying down and you sitting up?"

"Maybe but I like it better this way."

"You won't fall asleep will you?"

"No, I won't. Start when you want with whatever you want."

Kagome took a long breath. "Well, I don't really know what I want to say now."

"You don't have to immediately talk about you and Sesshomaru. Talk about your day if you want."

"How about my old roommate? I really miss her."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Well, her name is Serena. She had long bright blonde hair and big green eyes. Green eyes are the best don't you think?"

"One of the best, yes."

"Serena doesn't like them though. She says she'd rather have a less noticeable color like brown. She says she doesn't like all the attention she gets because of her eyes."

"Some people are like that. Some people who are way above average wish everyday that they could be average."

"Yeah, that's how she is. She's had a lot of boyfriends too. Me, I've only had two."

"Yeah, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"It's funny to me that I'm with Sesshomaru now even though I grew up dreaming I would marry Inuyasha."

"Why didn't you? You still had the chance didn't you after he left Kikyo again?"

"Yeah, but by then I was already in love with Sesshomaru. It was such a different love. A more complete love."

"I understand that."

"You love Ayame like that right?"

"Yes."

"I sometimes wonder if Sesshomaru will ever love me like that again. Or if he'll ever want to marry me."

"He does love you Kagome. He's just lost. I think in time he'll realize what he really feels."

"But will I be able to wait for him as long as it might take?"

**123454567789097**6**54**

**A/N: Sry it's short and kind of boring but its all i have time for and I wanted to post something for you guys. So read and review please!!!!!!!!**


	5. Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

**Trouble In Paradise**

**A/N: Hey it's me again! I can't remember the last time I updated so fast. Anyway, thanks for all the awesome reviews they were great as always!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 5- Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down **

_**Dreaming**_

_The orange, fall leaves crunched beneath her bare feet. Hardly noticing the brisk, cold air slapping her hard in the face, she walked along swiftly. Something was calling to her. _

_She could hear the soft singing of a small child off in the distance. This only made her more desperate to get to the little girl. The one that had called to her in her dreams. _

_"Ashes, ashes we all fall down." _

_The girl finished when Kagome finally reached her. She had silver hair and ears like Inuyasha. Fair light skin like Kagome piercing eyes like Sesshomaru._

_The girl fell to her knees and began to weep. Kagome felt her own eyes stinging with tears, but fought them back. She ran to the girls side and got on her own knees, pulling the girl into a tight hug. _

_"Why can't I leave here mommy?" The girl asked. _

_"Leave where?" _

_**End Dream **_

Kagome sat up in bed. She looked down and saw that Sango was still sleeping. She took a deep breath. She didn't know why she had those dreams. Maybe it was just herself trying to torture herself. Or maybe they actually meant something. It could have something to do with her miko power. Something she hadn't tapped into in a long time almost forgetting she even had them.

She climbed out of bed, stopping to look at the alarm clock on the nigh stand. It was six in the morning. Good, she had a phone call to make that couldn't wait.

**1234567890987654321**

"Sesshomaru, I really don't feel comfortable doing this." Cecilia said again pacing the office.

"I didn't ask you for your feelings. You work for me and that is the assignment I am giving you**." **

"Following Kagome around isn't an assignment. You are telling me to become her stalker."

"Call it whatever you want. My mind will not change."

"Can't you just call her and ask her to come back?"

"You are my employee. Being with my mutt little brother doesn't make it okay for you to ask me personal questions."

"Okay, so you're right about that. I don't have the right task questions like that, but am I allowed to make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead." Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it but he was quite interested in what Cecilia had to say. After all, she did keep Inuyasha in line.

"If she finds out about this things will only get worse. You should trust her to take care of herself."

"I have heard your suggestion and starting at dawn tomorrow you are to follow Kagome and watch her until the sun sets."

Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, and take the day off. You have a lot of work to do tomorrow and the weeks to come."

**1234567890987654321**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I took another deep breath and continued to pace the room. What if she said no? What if Kagome had been wrong?

The front door opened and shut. She was home.

She came into the room and all the breath left me again. It was always like this. I loved her so much.

"Hey, Inu, what are you doing home?"

"Sesshomaru told me he gave you the day off."

"Did he bother to tell you why?"

"No he didn't."

"He wants me to stalk Kagome for him!"

"What!? That's insane, I'll go talk to him."

"No, no it won't work. He's really starting to scare me Inu."

"He misses Kags is all. Don't worry too much about it."

My cell phone then began to ring. I looked and saw that it was Kagome.

"Sorry, I have to answer it. It's Kags."

I walked into the other room. Kagome asked if I could meet her at Koga's. There was somewhere she needed me to go with her.

I peeked around the corner to look at Cecilia. Maybe I would ask her later at dinner. She would probably be more relaxed then.

I went back into the room.

"Is she okay?"

"Uh, yeah she just needs me to go somewhere with her for support. Dinner later?"

"Okay." I kissed her soft lips and walked out of the front door.

**123445567890987654321**

**Cecilia's POV**

I watched him leave me again for Kagome. I didn't understand why she always came first. Maybe there was something more going on with them.

All she had to do was ask and he would be there but he never did that for me. Why? Would I always have to compete with her if I stayed?

I sighed. Yukio was with is mom and all was quiet.

I sat down at the table. How did Sesshomaru do it? How did it not bother him that Kagome and Inuyasha were so close? Or maybe she didn't do anything Inuyasha asked.

**12345467890987654321**

**Regular POV**

"Thanks for coming with me Inu. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, well I'd appreciate it if you would tell me where we are going."

"To see Lady Kaede."

"Your old miko trainer?"

"Yes. I've been having strange dreams since, well anyway I've been having strange dreams and I think it has something to do with me being a priestess. I haven't even thought of my gift in a long time. Maybe they are trying to tell me something."

"Yeah, maybe."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I can't think of a good place to propose. I'm doing it tonight."

"That's great! I'd help with the place but it has to come from your heart. That's what really matters."

"But what if it's not fancy enough or she too fancy?"

"Inu, if she knows you as well as I think she does she won't be expecting fancy. You are one of the richest people in the world but you don't show it. She probably really likes that about you."

"Yeah, maybe. I'll think it over."

"Good, but truthfully I think she'll be more happy to know you are asking than where."

"Yeah, so you think Kaede can help you?"

"I hope so."

Kagome pulled down a small trail leading into deep woods. If you didn't already know where the trail was you'd never find it.

They drove on for ten minutes before reaching a small temple. There were a few small girls outside sitting criss cross on the ground in front of a woman a little older than Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha got out.

"You sure it's okay I come in with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I already talked to Lady Kaede. She told me to bring you."

Kagome bowed to a woman exiting as she and Inuyasha entered the temple. The ceilings were high and the walls were covered in old beautiful paintings.

Kagome led Inuyasha straight down a long hall. They turned right and came to another long hall, doors all the way down.

"Damn it." Kagome whispered.

"What?"

"Not all of these are real doors. I don't know if I'll be able to find the right one. It's been so long."

"Just try. I know you can do it."

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. If she could find the doors exerting magical energy she's know they were fake.

Inuyasha stood there watching her. She didn't move or speak for a long time. She began to glow a soft pink color and half of the doors disappeared.

"Wow how'd you do that?"

Kagome opened her eyes. "Maybe I'm not as rusty as I thought. Come on it's this one." She said opening the third door on the right.

The room was dimmed and there were candles lit everywhere.

It appeared to be empty at first and Inuyasha was about to suggest they leave when the old woman spoke.

"I am glad to see you Kagome. It has been a very long time."

Inuyasha followed the sound and scent of the woman and found her at the back of the room sitting. He had mistaken her for a chair.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Kagome said hugging the woman.

"Inuyasha, I am glad to see you could join us."

"You think her dreams have something to do with me?"

"Yes, shall we get started?"

**1234567890987654321**

**I know its a cliffy so please don't kill me. I promise to update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed it read and review to let me know!!!!!**


	6. Plotting

**Trouble In Paradise**

**A/N: Thanx for all the reviews they were awesome!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 6- Plotting**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked back at her. At that moment they knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"Um, Kaede did you know...I mean are you aware that Inuyasha and I are no longer a couple?"

Kaede chuckled. "Yes I know. I saw you and Sesshomaru on the news together. You are with him now aren't ye child?"

Kagome blushed. "Yea, well, not right now actually. It's kind of complicated."

"I am sure we will get to it. But first, tell me in more detail about these dreams."

"Okay, well like I said the little girl calls to me. Not by saying by name but I can feel a mental pull of some kind. It's always windy and I know it's fall because the leaves are changing colors. She's singing that Ring Around The Rosie's song. When I reach her she is always saying the last few words of the song. Ashes, ashes we all fall down."

"Hmm, continue please." Kaede said. Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome.

"She is a hanyou. I'm sure of that. She has silver hair and ears like Inuyasha. She has my skin color and texture and she has Sesshomaru's eyes. Anyway, after the song she falls to her knees and begins to cry. So I run to comfort her. And she asks me 'Why can't I leave here mommy?' and I ask her 'Leave where?' and then I wake up."

Kaede sat deep in thought for a long time. Kagome exchanged nervous glances with Inuyasha from time to time but the room remained silent until Kaede spoke.

"You found her appearance to be important?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know. You said to tell you in detail. That's just part of the detail. Do you think there is more to it?"

Kaede opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha's cell phone rang. He looked at and put it back in his pocket. Both women were looking at him expectantly.

"It was Cecilia. She'll leave a message if it's important."

The phone stopped ringing for a moment and then began again.

"Inuyasha Takashi answer that phone!" Kagome said in shock.

"But we're busy with your dream thing."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, I'll answer it sheesh."

"Why don't you step outside. I would like to speak with Kagome alone."

Inuyasha did as told and the women turned to on another.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. He loves Cecilia so much." Kagome said shaking her head.

"I think I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"It's the girl in your dream."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"First, I should tell you who she is. It's your daughter."

Kagome froze. "B-but, that's impossible. I'm not...I'm n-not.."

"No not now. But you were at some point. Am I right?"

Kagome bowed her head. "Yes, I lost it in a car accident."

"In physical being yes. But your child has strong youkai and priestess abilities. Stronger than you, stronger than Sesshomaru, stronger than anyone here on this earth. Her spirit lives on inside you. But she can only contact you in dreams. She is still only a child and she is afraid and lonely."

"How do I help her?"

"She is confused. She knows her father is supposed to be Sesshomaru yet you seem to be so much happier with Inuyasha as of late. She is desperate to be born. And she is pushing Inuyasha and you together. She sees her real father as a lost cause. I guess you could say."

"What do I do?"

"There is only one thing to do. You must figure out who it is you really want to be with? She feels your confusion as well. Even if you do not."

Inuyasha came busting into the room with a huge smile on his face. "She said yes!" He yelled.

"You asked her over the phone?"

"Yeah, and she said yes!"

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "That's great news!"

"I will see you once a week Kagome. You should get Inuyasha home to celebrate."

**1234567890987654321**

"Married, huh? I didn't think there was anyone to take him." Koga said. He, Kagome, and Sango were sitting in his dinning room having dinner.

"That's for sure." Sango said.

"Oh, you two quit. I'm glad Inuyasha has found someone like Cecilia."

"It's not Inuyasha we feel sorry for. It's Cecilia. She's the one that has to deal with that wet behind the ears puppy."

Sango and Koga laughed. Kagome glared at them. "Are you finished now?" She asked when they got quiet.

"Kagome are you feeling alright? You've been in a strange mood since you got back."

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about what Kaede said."

"What did she say? You never told us." Sango asked.

"Another time. I'm really tired. I think I'll go to bed."

**1234567890987654321**

_**Dreaming **_

_Kagome was ready this time. She ran to her daughter as fast as she could. She hadn't even bothered to sing for she knew her mother had found out the truth. _

_"Am I a bad girl mommy? For trying to make you forget about daddy?"_

_"No, honey. You are just scared. It's okay to be scared."_

_"I don't want to stay here anymore."_

_"You won't be here for much longer. I promise." _

_**End Dreaming **_

**1234567890987654321**

**Sesshy's POV.**

Night had finally fallen. I wondered about the assignment I had given Cecilia. It was too late to change my mind. What would Kagome do if she found out?

What could she do? She already moved out. There was nothing more she could do to me.

I felt tired as I stood and stretched. How long ago did I sleep?

I went down to my dark bedroom. It felt empty as it always did.

_**Dreaming (Regular POV)**_

_Sesshomaru looked around. He seemed to be in a forest of some kind. He hadn't had a dream since he was a child. _

_"Hello, daddy."_

_Sesshomaru turned towards the voice. It was a small hanyou girl. _

_"Daddy?" _

_"Oh, I forgot mommy didn't tell you. I guess I will, but first I have to get you back together with mommy."_

_"Mommy?" _

_"Yeah, Kagome." _

_**End Dreaming**_

Sesshomaru sat up in bed. That had been the strangest dream he had ever had. Unable to go back to sleep, he went back up to his office. It was almost dawn.

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: Sorry I know it's short, but hope you enjoyed it anyways. Read and review pleease!!**


	7. Opening Up

**Trouble In Paradise**

**A/N: Sry for the late update! Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 7- Opening Up **

**1234567890987654321**

"You are still holding everything inside child. It's time you tell everyone the truth."

Kagome knew it was true. She was meeting with Kaede again just a week after their first meeting. 

"I don't want them to hate me. I don't want them to look at me the way Sesshomaru does." Kaede put her hand over Kagome's. 

"They won't. And if you look closer, I know you'll see he's not looking at you the way you feel he is."

**1234567890987654321**

_**DREAMING**_

_"This is a dream." Sesshomaru said out loud to himself. The little hanyou girl laughed. _

_"Of course it's a dream daddy. That's the only way I can talk to you."_

_"How is it that you are my child?"_

_"Mommy will tell you. But first you have to get her to come home. She misses you a lot."_

_"And you are going to tell me how to do that?"_

_The girl laughed again. "I'm just a kid. You're silly daddy."_

_"Silly?"_

_**END DREAMING**_

Sesshomaru sat up in his bed. 

_'No one has ever called me silly.' _

**1234567890987654321**

"Can we sit down?" Kagome asked. She had driven all the way to Sango's dance studio. 

"Yeah, come on we'll go down to my main office." 

Kagome followed Sango to her office and they sat down. 

"Sorry to pop in on you like this. I know you're busy." 

"I'm never too busy for my family." Sango said smiling. 

"I guess you have some idea's as to why I'm here."

"A few theories is all."

"I went to see Kaede again. And it's time I tell you the truth about the accident."

"I'm listening."

Kagome gave a nod. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. 

"I guess just coming right out and saying it is the only way to do this. I was pregnant when I had the accident. B-but the baby didn't make it."

Sango stood up. Kagome looked up at her tears shimmering in her eyes. 

Sango pulled Kagome to her feet and held her close. "I wish you would have told me sooner. I would have been here for you. I always will be no matter what. I'm so sorry that happened to you and Sesshomaru."

"Y-you don't blame me?"

"Never." 

Both women began to cry. They stood there holding each other. 

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru hung up the phone. So everyone knew the truth now. All day the people close to Kagome had called him to tell him they were sorry. 

He picked red roses. Maybe she would like them.

He then took out his phone again and called Cecilia. 

"It's off."

**1234567890987654321**

Koga opened the door. 

"Hi I'm here to deliver these to a Higurashi, Kagome." 

"She's not here right now. I'll sign for them."

Koga signed and took the roses inside. He looked at the card and read it. 

_'It's time to talk. _

_Sesshomaru' _

Koga held the card. He didn't know why he wanted to just throw it away. Kagome came into the house. 

"Nice flowers. Are they from Miroku?" She teased. 

"No, actually they are for you. They're from Sesshomaru."

He handed her the card and she smiled as she read it. 

"I'll be back to talk later." She said walking back out the door. 

**12345678909787654321**

Kagome wasn't sure what to do. Did she knock or just walk in?

She rang the door bell and a maid quickly answered. She had a huge smile on her face. 

"It is very good to see you again Miss Kagome."

Kagome was about to walk to his office but the maid stopped her. 

"He's in the bedroom."

Kagome was puzzled but went to the room. He was sitting on the bed. 

"You knew I would come?"

"No, I hoped you would."

Kagome smiled. "It's been a long time since you've talked to me that way."

"Don't expect too much of it." He said smirking. 

Kagome sat down next to him. 

"So?"

"Ready for a nap?" He asked. 

**1234567890987654321**

"So what date to you want to get married on?" Inuyasha asked smiling. 

"I don't know." She said not looking at him. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No."

"You are giving me one word answers. Just tell me what it is."

"It's Kagome."

"Kagome?"

"Well, not actually Kagome. It's you with Kagome."

"I'm not following you." 

"You still love Kagome." 

"As a sister. Why would you say that?"

"Because every time something comes up with her you drop everything and go to her. Even if we are in the middle of something." 

Inuyasha stood up. "Kagome lost her baby in her car accident. That's why I've been doing that. I want to marry you. But apparently you don't know yet." He said leaving their house. 

**1234567890987654321**

"You wanted me to come over so we could go to sleep?" Kagome asked. 

"Our daughter will want to see us."

Kagome smiled. "Yes, she will, but I doubt we'll both just be able to fall asleep. So luckily I've been working on some miko skills. I think I can get us both asleep."

They both laid back on the bed and closed their eyes. A light pink glow surrounded them. 

_**DREAMING**_

_"Hello mommy, hello daddy."_

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: I know it's short and there's a cliffy, but the next chapter should be up in a few days. Read and review please!**


	8. Wedding Shots

**Trouble In Paradise**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they were awesome!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 8- Wedding Shots **

**1234567890987654321**

_**DREAMING**_

_"Hello mommy, hello daddy." _

_Kagome leaned down and hugged her daughter closely. _

_"Would you like to explain this to me now?" Sesshomaru asked. _

_"Right, sorry, well as she told you she's our daughter. Her spirit survived the accident because of her miko and youkai abilities. Kaede says she's stronger than any being on earth." _

_"Are you gonna live with daddy now mommy?" _

_"Me and your daddy will have to talk it over." _

_"Good." _

_**END DREAMING**_

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat up.

"I guess she heard all she wanted to."

"Yes, it would appear so."

Kagome leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips. He put his hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

"I THINK ME AND CECILIA ARE BREAKING UP!" Inuyasha yelled coming into the room.

Sesshomaru growled as Kagome went to comfort Inuyasha.

"What happened?" She asked walking him into the living room to sit down followed by a very irritated Sesshomaru.

"I guess she thinks I'm in love with you."

"What that's crazy!"

"I know."

The room fell silent with Kagome and Sesshomaru occasionally exchanging glances.

"Did I interrupt something?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, no-"

"Yes."

"I'm going to go get Yukio. I'm sure his mother has him ready by now." Inuyasha said getting up and leaving.

"Good, he's gone."

"Sesshomaru, you should try and be a little nicer to him."

"Why?"

Kagome smiled. "I can see it's a lost cause."

"Finally you see the mutt as he really is."

"I didn't mean that. I meant I can see I will never be able to get you two to get along better."

"Right."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Men."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "And women are easier?"

"Yes, we know how to be nice to each other."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me."

It wasn't a question it was more of a demand but Kagome threw her arms around his neck anyway.

"Yes, I will marry you."

**1234567890987654321**

"I don't know Kagome do you think that's such a good idea?"

"Of course I do Sango. My wedding is the perfect way to make Cecilia and Inuyasha talk. And Yukio will look so cute in a tuxedo."

"Yeah, Yukio is cute. I wonder where he gets it from."

They both laughed and turned to the mirrors in front of them.

"Kagome your dress is amazing." Sango said with a gasp.

"You think so?"

"Definitely and my dress is great too!"

Kagome looked at herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had looked at herself this close up for this long. Even in the short month she and Sesshomaru had been living together again the color had come back to her pale skin and she had began to get back to her old weight.

The dress was white and strapless. It had silver roses embedded on the right side and it flowed down past her feet.

"Yeah, I'm sure this is the one."

"Good, cause I am soo tired of looking. No offense but this spur of the moment wedding has made things even more hectic than normal weddings are."

"I know, I know, but with the baby coming we wanted to get married before I couldn't see my feet anymore."

"Baby? You're pregnant?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Oh my gosh congratulations!" Sango said hugging her cousin tightly.

"Thanks, but please don't tell anyone. I'm not ready for everyone else to know."

"Yeah, but can't everyone else already tell? I mean everyone we know except us and Miroku are youkai."

"Yeah, but Kaede taught me how to mask it. So just me, you and Sesshomaru knows."

"Okay, I won't tell. When are you going to?"

"Sometime after the wedding. I want this to be the main focus right now."

"I'm glad everything is coming together for you."

"Thank you for being here through all of this. I wouldn't have made it without you."

**1234567890987654321**

"I think the great and powerful Sesshomaru is a little nervous." Inuyasha joked with Miroku as they sat in one of the rooms at the church getting ready.

"I will kill you where you stand." Sesshomaru said glaring at them.

"Sheesh, what's your problem?" Miroku asked.

"Both of you. And I hope I will not have to correct it. Kagome wouldn't care much for that. Her best friend and her cousin's husband murdered by the groom. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like Sango is calling us." Miroku said. He and Inuyasha quickly left the room .

There was a small knock and Cecilia came in.

"Scared them off did you? Nice one."

"Shouldn't you be with Sango and Kagome?"

"Yes, but I wanted to ask you something first."

"What?"

"How do you not let it bother you that Kagome and Inuyasha are so close? After there history together."

"Because Inuyasha is inferior to me."

"Truth please."

"Trust." Sesshomaru said leaving the room with Cecilia following shortly after.

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome heard the pianist begin to play. It was her cue to start down the aisle. With Inuyasha walking with her she smiled and looked at the guests.

Everyone she and Sesshomaru knew was there. She saw Koga with Ayame and giggled when she saw Sango holding Yukio.

"Nice dress."

Kagome looked and saw Serena her old room mate standing behind the priest. She pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the back and he fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru moved to stop her but she pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kagome.

"Serena, what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"First, I want all of you to take a seat." She said to the groom and the rest of the wedding party waiting at the altar. They all did as told, Sesshomaru never taking his eyes from the gun.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hmm, I guess you would have forgotten. So let me remind you. Four years ago, Jeff's gang attacked your home. Am I right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you?" Inuyasha asked moving Kagome behind him.

Serena fired the gun hitting Inuyasha in the leg and causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Don't move Kags or you'll be next."

"What does it have to do with you? Did you work for Jeff?"

"No, not me. My father did. And one of you killed him. He was one of the first in the house. And you killed him. He was just following orders and you didn't give him a chance. You didn't stop to think that he might have a family did you?"

"No, but that's not easy when he was trying to kill someone I care about."

Serena glared at Kagome. "So, I found out about my dad. Then, I joined the gang to find out more. I would get revenge for my father. I married the new leader and he got someone to hack into the computers so I would be your room mate. We also hired the guy that hit you in your car accident. And when that didn't work I knew I would have to do it myself."

"Do what?"

"Kill you. Because if you hadn't turned down Jeff, my father would still be here."

"Yeah, and if you hadn't hired someone to hit me, my baby would be here."

"Baby?"

"Yeah, I was pregnant. And because of you I lost my child."

Serena smiled. "So, it wasn't all a waste huh? Good, I'm glad you got to feel the loss I did before you die."

"The loss you felt? It's not the same thing. My child was completely innocent, your father wasn't."

"You saying my father was a bad guy?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Kagome stop talking." Sesshomaru said standing up.

"No, I trusted her. She killed our baby."

"And now I'm going to kill you."

"No, you're not." Kagome said in a voice that didn't belong to her. The entire church was encased in a pink glow.

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get to update as fast as I thought I would. I know I skipped a little ahead, but I couldn't think of anything else. So hope you like it. Bet you can guess who's voice it was!!**


	9. Miracle in Disguise

**Trouble In Paradise**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they were awesome!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 9- Miracle In Disguise **

**1234567890987654321**

_**Last Chapter **_

_"Kagome stop talking." Sesshomaru said standing up. _

_"No, I trusted her. She killed our baby." _

_"And now I'm going to kill you." _

_"No, you're not." Kagome said in a voice that didn't belong to her. The entire church was encased in a pink glow. _

_**Current Chapter **_

The light faded away and left behind total darkness. Sesshomaru tried to find Kagome but all he could smell was fear and Inuyasha's blood. He was sure that it was his child's voice that had spoken, but Kaede had said that since she had a body she wouldn't be able to talk like she had anymore.

A scream of pain broke through the silence.

_'Kagome.' _

People began to talk loudly. Sesshomaru tried to see through the darkness, but some how he wasn't able to.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah, what's going on? How come I can't see anything?"

"I don't know, I can't either."

"That was Kagome screaming a few seconds ago."

"I know."

Another scream rang out and more people began to panic.

"Are we still in the church?"

"I think so."

"I can't walk. You'll have to find out how to turn the lights on."

"Can you find Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'll find her."

Sesshomaru began using his sense of smell to get around everyone. Somehow he'd find the lights.

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru move away and began to crawl across hard floor.

He heard soft sobbing. It was Kagome. And she was nearby. He began to crawl faster and a few people tripped over him. Then he caught Cecilia's scent.

"Cecilia, where are you?"

"Inuyasha? I'm right here. Where are you?"

"Kneel down, I'm on the floor."

Cecilia did as he told her and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for everything. I should have trusted you."

"Don't worry about it."

"What do we do now?"

"Sesshomaru went to find a way to turn on the lights. I'm trying to find Kagome. That was her screaming. She's close by I heard her crying."

"I'll help you."

They began crawling again and Cecilia's hand hit something hard.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked touching the same body Cecilia was.

"It hurts..." Kagome mumbled.

"What hurts Kagome?"

"My stomach. There's something weird happening..."

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Sesshomaru had better hurry with those lights." Inuyasha said.

**123456789087654321**

Sesshomaru had discovered they were still in the church, but they were in the basement. Which had long been forgotten.

He found his way through the crowd and looked for the breaker box so he could flip the switch and hopefully turn the lights back on.

He heard another scream, but this one didn't belong to Kagome so he just kept going.

Finally, he found what he was looking for and the lights were returned.

**12345678909877654321**

Cecilia gasped when the lights came back on. Now she understood what Kagome had been screaming about. She had to hold back one herself.

"Is that even possible?" She asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, but we have to get her to a hospital."

"What happened to Serena?" Kagome asked sitting up.

Cecilia and Inuyasha looked around. Most everyone was climbing the stairs. Sango and Miroku rushed over with Ayame and Koga behind them.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know Sango, but we need to find Sesshomaru and get Kagome to a hospital."

"I'll find him." Koga said leaving the group.

**123456789098765431**

Sesshomaru saw the 'pretty boy' coming towards him. The wolf looked panicked.

"What is it?"

"It's Kagome. We have to get her to a doctor."

"What happened?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but she went from being un pregnant to being like nine months pregnant in the time span of thirty minutes."

"She wasn't un pregnant. She was a few weeks."

"Well, now she's way past a few weeks."

"Take me to her."

Sesshomaru followed Koga to Kagome. He was right. Kagome looked like she was about to burst.

"Sesshomaru, we need Kaede too. Maybe she can help." Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"Koga, Ayame, and Cecilia go get Kaede. Me and Miroku will get Inuyasha to the hospital and Sesshomaru that leaves you with Kagome. Alright?" Sango asked.

Everyone agreed and they all went their separate ways.

**1234567890987654321**

"Kagome looked really scared. Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah Sango, she'll be fine. Watch the leg please. I don't understand it should be healed at least partly by now."

"Yes, but everything was weird back there. Koga said he couldn't see anything when the lights went off and that his sense of smell wasn't as strong either."

"Me and Sesshomaru had the same problem. And who was that talking before the lights went out? Kagome mouthed the words but it sounded like someone else."

"I don't know, but I'm sure Kaede will. Come on Miroku lift him into the back seat on three."

"One...Two...Three..."

Sango and Miroku lifted Inuyasha into the back seat of their car and Miroku got behind the wheel with Sango in the passenger side.

"Hey there's Sesshomaru's car. We should take Inuyasha to the same hospital."

"Yeah, we'll do that."

They pulled behind Sesshomaru and followed him onto the road. As soon as they were away from the church Inuyasha spoke.

"Something is very wrong with that church."

"Why?"

"My leg is healed."

**1234567890987654321**

"Sesshomaru, I don't understand this. How did I go from being two weeks pregnant to being in labor this fast?"

"I don't know. Has you water broken yet?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are right behind us."

"Good, I hope the other's can find Kaede."

"Yes, I believe they will."

"Sesshomaru when we get to the hospital do you think you could do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"If the baby really is coming, I want you to find a priest. I want to be married before the baby is born or at least right after."

"I'll call someone now."

"Thank you."

**1234567890987654321**

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Koga said.

They had made it to the temple but there was no one in sight.

"Don't you know her scent or something?" Cecilia asked.

"No, I haven't been around her in a long time."

"Yeah, but Kagome was staying with you. Surely you could smell her scent on Kagome."

"Kagome was staying at our house? Why didn't you tell me?" Ayame asked.

"I didn't think it was important. Come on, we'll just have to look around."

**1234567890897654321**

"Mr. Takashi, please understand why we are so shocked. Never before has anything like this happened. I saw Mrs. Takashi myself just a few days ago."

"I don't care if you're shocked. Your job is to deliver babies not to ask questions while my wife is in labor." Sesshomaru growled out. A drop of sweat escaped down the doctors face.

"Okay, sir, I apologize, but once we are in the clear I would like to do some tests. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

"Oh and congratulations on your marriage. I just saw the priest leave."

Sesshomaru glared at the doctor and walked back into the room with Kagome. The doctor quickly rushed in behind him.

"This room will have to be cleared. Not all of you can stay."

"How many of us can stay?"

"Besides Mr. Takashi only one."

"You can stay Sango. Me and Miroku will go see if there's any sign of Koga and the others."

**1234567890987654321**

"Would someone like to explain to me what the hell this place is?" Koga asked. They were in the hall with all the 'doors'.

"If we knew that don't you think we would have said so?"

Koga and Cecilia glared at each other. Ayame stepped between them.

"This is getting us absolutely no where. So please stop fighting. Just start trying doors."

"But there are so many."

"We'll just have to hope someone is in one of these rooms and that they can help us find Kaede."

They all began opening doors until finally Ayame found one with someone in it. An old woman to be exact.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes child? How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a woman named Kaede. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"Of course. Why are you in need of her services? I do not sense any spiritual powers from you."

"No, it's not for me. It's for my friend Kagome."

"In that case, I am Kaede. What is wrong with Kagome that she couldn't come herself?"

Koga and Cecilia came into the room.

"Look, we'll explain everything on the way to the hospital, but we don't have time to do it here."

**1234567890987654321**

Miroku and Inuyasha sat out in the waiting room.

"Sango was really worried." Miroku said looking back at Kagome's door.

"I think everyone is a little on edge. I don't think anything this weird has ever happened."

"Me neither. Do you think everything will be okay?"

"Definitely, trust me Sesshomaru won't let anything happen. He's too big of a jerk."

They both laughed. They heard loud talking coming up the hall and turned to see Koga, Cecilia, Ayame, and Kaede hurrying towards them.

"Good, come on Kaede I'll take you to her room." Inuyasha said standing.

"Yeah, but the doctor just made us leave."

"Sesshomaru will make sure she gets in."

**1234567890987654321**

"Kaede, thank god." Sango said rushing to bring the woman to Kagome's bed side.

"Kaede, do you think she'll be okay?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

Kaede smiled. "Yes, shall I explain now or later?"

"Now would be fine. They said the baby would be taking a little longer than they thought."

"Okay, well I was told that a woman, Serena, tried to hurt you?"

"Yes, her father was killed when Jeff tried to take over our house four years ago."

"I guess you figured out that the voice was you daughters, but I doubt you know why Serena was gone."

"We thought she just escaped."

"No, she's not of this world anymore."

"She's dead?"

"Yes and no. I told you your daughter would be one of the strongest beings on earth. I had not expected this of course, but it seems she is even greater than I thought. It's called energy exchange. Your child took Serena's life energy and in he process put up a strong barrier around the church so no youkai or priestess, or anything of danger could use it's power while she was in such a state."

"So wouldn't that mean Serena would still be alive? The baby did have some life energy right?"

"Yes, but since Serena was a grown woman that energy was not enough to keep her alive."

"What about Serena's body?"

"That I do not understand. It could have been destroyed when the barrier was put up. Serena was dangerous."

"Wow, I've never heard of anything like this." Sango said sitting down in a chair.

"Not many have. Actually, there is only one other account of such a being recorded in history."

"Really?"

"Yes, and if I'm not mistaken, Sesshomaru you are one of his descendents."

"I did not know I had any miko's in my family."

"Only one. The man had a powerful youkai father and a powerful miko mother."

"Just like my baby." Kagome said smiling and touching your stomach.

"Yes, just like your child. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Your leaving?"

"Just to the waiting room. I have a weak stomach." Kaede said.

"Good, I would like you to be one of the first to see her."

"Yes, that would be great. One other thing Kagome, when she is old enough I would like her to have lessons with me. She may have a difficult time controlling her power."

"Of course, there's no one better."

Kaede gave a nod and left the room. Kagome began to have another contraction just as the door closed.

"I think it's time now!" She yelled out and Sango ran to get the doctor.

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know please read and review!!**


	10. Rose Takashi

**Trouble In Paradise**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they were awesome!! Oh and some seemed confused about the baby's quick growth and yes it was because she took Serena's energy. Ok on with things now. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 10- Rose ****Takashi**

**Last Chapter: **

_"Yes, that would be great. One other thing Kagome, when she is old enough I would like her to have lessons with me. She may have a difficult time controlling her power."_

_"Of course, there's no one better." _

_Kaede gave a nod and left the room. Kagome began to have another contraction just as the door closed. _

_"I think it's time now!" She yelled out and Sango ran to get the doctor. _

**Current Chapter:**

"She still asleep?" Sango whispered coming into the now quiet room. She quietly shut the door behind her and smiled at the sleeping Kagome."

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered. He had a small bundle of blankets in his arms. Sango smirked. Once the baby had been born and the doctors checked her out they had tried to take the small baby into the nursery but Sesshomaru had refused to let them.

"Can I hold her?"

Sesshomaru hesitated but handed over his daughter to Sango.

"She looks like Kagome only in hanyou form. Well, and she has your eye's. Weird how a new born can have such a piercing gaze."

"Hmm."

"Did Kagome get to hold her before she fell asleep?"

"For a moment she did, yes."

Sango handed Sesshomaru back the baby.

"I'll hold everyone off outside. At least until Kagome wakes up."

"Good."

"Did you two think of a name for her?"

"I'm waiting for Kagome."

Sango gave a nod and left the room.

Once the door was shut Sesshomaru looked down at the infant. Sango was right her eyes were intense like his, but he knew she'd have a bubbly spirit like Kagome.

Kagome cracked her eye open and watched as Sesshomaru smiled down at his daughter. It was so strange to see him smile, but at the same time it made him all the more handsome. She moved around to grab his attention.

"You're awake." He said the smiling leaving his face as quickly as it had appeared.

"Yeah, where is everyone?"

"Sango is keeping them outside so you can rest."

"How long was I asleep?"

"An hour or so."

Sesshomaru could tell Kagome wanted to hold the baby and so he complied and handed over their child.

"She's so perfect."

"Yes."

"What should we call her?"

"What about Rose?"

"Like part of the song she sang in my dream. That's a good idea. Rose Takashi."

"It suites her."

"Yeah, it does."

They sat in silence for a moment as Rose looked around the room in amazement.

"Already she has your curiosity." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome giggled. "All babies are like that."

"No, she's more enthusiastic about it. Are you ready for everyone to come in now?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

**12345678909876543321**

After a week of close monitoring in the hospital they were finally allowed to leave. Sesshomaru was glad, but not nearly as glad as Kagome.

"I still can't believe that nurse gave that tip to the press!" Sango said. Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rose were all in the back of the limo that was called to take them to their home from the hospital.

"Yeah, I guess we can't use the other story we had all made up." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He had made sure that nurse was fired and he told the people from the press if they came to his home he'd personally rid them of this world. Of course Kagome knew none of this. He didn't want her to be upset.

"Yeah, that wench deserves to get fired." Inuyasha said glancing knowingly at his half brother. Sesshomaru had not told Inuyasha but Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru would do it.

"It wasn't that bad, and besides can you really blame them? I'm still amazed at what happened and I experienced the whole thing!"

"Kagome's right. It is quite the story."

"We're at our first stop." The driver called. Everyone except Sesshomaru and Kagome had a puzzled look on their face.

Kagome smiled and spoke. "Well, I knew that you hadn't been able to talk to Cecilia since the church with the baby and everything so I had a little chat with her."

"That still doesn't explain why we are sitting in front of a park." Inuyasha said trying to move around to look out of the window.

"Yes, it does." Kagome said opening the door. It was a warm summer day and Inuyasha was surprised to see Cecilia in a wedding dress and a priest with everyone they knew sitting in chairs waiting for him.

"A wedding?" Sango asked.

"Yep, me and Cecilia put the whole thing together while I was in the hospital those extra days."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug and went to greet his bride.

Sesshomaru took Rose from her car seat and Kagome and Sango followed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha up to the 'altar'.

**1234567890987654321**

"How do you do it?" She heard someone ask as she shut the door to the nursery.

Kagome turned to find Koga standing there. Obviously, he had come up from the reception they were having for Cecilia and Inuyasha.

"Do what?"

"All the amazing things you manage to do."

"All I did was help Cecilia a little. She did most of the work."

"She told me it was all your idea. Besides that, you've helped every person you know at least once in the past few months and you've helped us all since we've known you."

Kagome hugged him. "Yes, but you guys help me back a thousand times more than I help you."

She pulled away from him.

"Ayame is down stairs waiting for me. Would you like to join me?" He said extending his arm.

Kagome took it. "I'd be delighted."

**1234567890987654321**

"So is it really as hard as everyone says it is?" Sango asked a week after the baby was brought home.

"You know it's actually not that bad. Youkai children mature a lot faster than humans. And Sesshomaru can speak to her in the inu youkai language since it's just different grunts and stuff. Sounds almost like barking actually." Kagome said laughing.

"What does she say?"

"According to Sesshomaru she says mom, dad, and milk."

"Of course."

They laughed again.

"Sesshomaru is so great with her. He is never going to be able to say no to her when she gets older. When he's around her he turns into a big softy."

"I do not." Sesshomaru said coming into the room.

Kagome and Sango laughed as they noticed the blotch of slobber on his left shoulder.

"Um Sesshomaru?" Sango said pointing to him.

"What?"

"You have a little drool on your shoulder."

He looked over and glared at the women. Then stalked up the stairs to change.

"So, when does Inuyasha and Cecilia come back?" Sango asked after they finally stopped laughing.

"A few days. They have Yukio with them as well. I bet he's having a great time at the beach."

"Yeah, I bet he's getting into a lot of trouble too."

Kagome sighed. "Just like Inuyasha."

"Who do you think Rose will be like?"

"Sesshomaru says me, but I think she'll be like both of us in some ways and totally different in others."

"If she's lucky she'll take after her aunt Sango."

Kagome gave a nod. "I'm sure she'll be a little like you too."

**1234567890987654321**

**Well everyone there you have it! I think the next chapter will be the epilogue. I can't think of anything else to write. But if you have any ideas let me know and I'll keep going. Anyway, read and review please!!**


	11. Epilogue Eight Years Later

**Trouble In Paradise**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they were awesome!! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Epilogue- Eight Years Later**

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome walked out into the bright sun. It beamed down on her and brought warmth to her chilled skin.

"Hi mommy." Rose said approaching her mother.

"Did you have fun at school today?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"Stuff."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Her daughter was so much like her father sometimes it almost drove her crazy. She took her daughter's hand in her own and walked across the busy street to her car and got in.

"We have to stop at your uncle's house and then I'm taking you to your daddy. Mommy has some work to do."

"On your book?"

"Yeah, I think I'm almost finished."

"What's it about mommy?"

"Stuff." Kagome answered grinning widely.

**1234567890987654321**

"Kagome's here Inuyasha!" Cecilia yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She had one of their three year old son's in her arms.

Inuyasha came down the stairs in a hurry with their other son in his arms.

Kagome walked into the busy house knowing that it would be easier. She smiled at the sight of Inuyasha Jr. chewing on Inuyasha Sr.'s ears and Shippou trying to rip Cecilia's shirt apart.

"I do not know what I would have done if Rose had turned out to be a twin."

"Well, my guess is you'd be calling us for help instead of the other way around. Thank you for coming." Cecilia said.

"It was nothing. I don't blame you for wanting the medicine you give your children to be all natural. That's why I had Kaede teach me about making herbal remedies." Kagome said pulling a small jar from her pocket. "All you have to do is rub it across his stomach and the pain should go away."

"Thanks Kags." Inuyasha said taking the jar and both of the boys back up the stairs.

"I should get going. Rose is waiting in the car."

**12345678909876321**

"Look Ban, if you don't stop talking back to your teacher's you'll be grounded!" Sango said to her son.

"Really son this is the third time this week. What is going on?" Miroku asked rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"There's this really cute girl in my class and the teacher moved me away from her 'cause she said she was tired of me harassing her, whatever that means." The seven ear old stated folding his arms tightly against his chest.

Sango glared at Miroku. "Why did he have to inherit that habit?"

"I don't know what you are talking about my dear Sango."

Sango stood and stormed out of the room. Miroku turned and winked to his son. "Next time she moves you, find a new girl that way not only do you have a new girl you'll make the other one jealous."

"I HEARD THAT!" Sango yelled.

Bankotsu laughed. His father was as pale as a ghost.

**1234567890987654321**

Sesshomaru's secretary informed him his wife was on her way up with Rose. He opened the door and sat back down at his desk and waited for them to get there.

Kagome walked in and smiled. Every time he saw her she still took his breath away.

"Hi daddy." Rose said sitting down.

Kagome kissed Sesshomaru on the lips and they laughed when Rose made vomiting sounds.

"I have to go. I'll see you two when you get home!" Kagome said waving and rushing from the office.

"Daddy, you know what mommy told me her book was about?"

"What?"

"She said it was about stuff because I said that I did stuff at school today. Why does she do that?"

Sesshomaru smirked. Even with their daughter Kagome knew what to do to get her talking.

"I don't know, she just does."

**123456789098764321**

_It's been eight years since that unbelievable day that my daughter was born. As soon as she could walk she began her training but something strange happened, she seemed to have no spiritual power at all. Not even Kaede understands. She only says that the power must lay dormant. _

_I have seen my daughter do great things though. Already in her short life she has a heart like no other and an uncanny knack for making the flowers grow even on the freezing winter. _

_But she is truly a miracle and one day she'll change the world. She's my blessing as well as Sesshomaru's and someday she'll be everyone else's. _

Kagome pushed the save button and shut her lap top. It had taken her two long years to write the story starting with Inuyasha leaving her to the birth of Rose. Kagome looked at the clock and saw Sesshomaru and Rose would be home soon and so she went down the stairs to cook dinner.

On her way a picture caught her eye and she stopped. It was of Sesshomaru chasing after Rose when she was two. Somehow she had gotten away before Sesshomaru could get a new diaper on her. Kagome laughed. No one was as lucky a women as her.

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: Well, that is the end! Thank you to all of you that read and reviewed this story I appreciate the support. I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. **


End file.
